freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
De Laurentiis Ricordi Video
This was a joint venture between Dino De Laurentiis and Italian video company Ricordi Video. Scare Factor Medium. The overly cheerful fanfare can be quite unnerving. The way the text flies in and crashes through the logo can be threatening as well. Watch if you dare. Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Italy Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Lola Loud Category:Logos that scare Lynn Loud Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:OMG! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Logos that make the geometry dash UFO crash into screen gems and screen gems bumps into rankin bass Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Logos that make you wanna fuck you out that Goofy shits his pants and Mmmmm...creamy! And then Peppa pig meme Category:Griffin's Goofers Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that scare Dak Category:Logos that scare Boris The Teeth Guy Category:Logos that make Mabel Pines cry Category:Logos that make Dazzle Surprise cry Category:Logos that screams Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that screams Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that scare Ruby Kurosawa Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Poland aka. Polish People Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Logos that scare Belarusball Category:Logos that Make me Want to Watch Mixels Category:Omg stop it!!!!! Category:VHS Logos Category:Logos with a VHS tape Category:Xcn vbcxnbcvhjcxcbhvjcnxbhcjfgfbchxjcbvhjcxcvgbhbgvcvgbhjgF Category:D Category:E Category:L Category:A Category:U Category:R Category:N Category:T Category:I Category:S Category:C Category:O Category:V Category:Logos that scare Dayana Kirillova Category:Logos that scare Daneliya Tuleshova Category:Logos that Scare Sofia Tarasova